Crispin Freeman
Crispin McDougal Freeman (born February 9, 1972) is an American voice actor. He is perhaps best known for his roles as Alucard from Hellsing, Kyon from The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya, Togusa from Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex, as Holland Novak from Eureka Seven, Touga Kiriyu in Revolutionary Girl Utena, Zelgadis Greywords from Slayers, Straight Cougar from S-CRY-ed, and as Itachi Uchiha in the show Naruto. Freeman is considered to be a master voice actor since he performed voice acting in different voicing fields along with voice actors Lisa Ortiz, Eric Stuart, Veronica Taylor, Josh Keaton, Fred Tatasciore, Tara Sands, Johnny Yong Boch, Steven Jay Blum, Mona Marshall, Kari Whalgren, Coleen O'Saughnessly, David Kaye, and Gary Chalk. Biography Born in Chicago, Illinois, Crispin Freeman is the oldest of three children;1 he has a younger brother and sister, musician Clark Freeman and actress and musician Cassidy Freeman. All three siblings attended the Latin School of Chicago, where he graduated in 19901. He earned his Bachelor of Arts degree from Williams College, majoring in Theater and minoring in Computer Science. Afterward, he earned his Master of Fine Arts degree from Columbia University in Acting, and performed on Broadway (New York City), at the American Repertory Theater in (Cambridge), at the Mark Taper Forum in (Los Angeles), at Cincinnati's Playhouse in the Park, and at the Williamstown Theater Festival. As a child, Freeman was greatly influenced by anime shows such as Speed Racer and Battle of the Planets. Casey Kasem voiced the role of his favorite character, Mark of Battle of the Planets. He actually wanted to change his name to Mark at one point. Later, he discovered Voltron, Star Blazers, and Robotech, being quoted in the January 1999 issue of America Interview saying, "That show really blew me away." Freeman initially got involved in the anime voice-over industry when a friend of his landed a role in Peacock King. Knowing Freeman was a big anime fan, the friend suggested he call up Central Park Media (CPM) and apply for a job doing English dubs. At first he didn't see why, being a fan of subtitles, rather than the English counterparts. It was not until he remembered all of the anime shows he watched as a child did he realize that most people are introduced to anime through the English dubbed versions. In 1995, Freeman landed the role of Zelgadis Greywords in Slayers along with Lisa Ortiz, Eric Stuart, and Veronica Taylor. He was the second and final voice actor to get the job, after Zelgadis' original voice actor, Daniel Cronin, lost contact with CPM after a year-long halt in the dubbing. Years later he turned to the American animation voice acting grounds as he voices the villain Electro from the Spectacular Spiderman series. Since then, Freeman has had various roles throughout his career. He has appeared in many video game titles as memorable characters...such as Albedo from Namco's Xenosaga series. The most recent being the roles of Hagi, Joel the 6th, and Van Argeno in Blood+. His most recent video game role has him playing the main protagonist, Baldur, in Silicon Knights's Too Human. On August 11, 2007, he married Izobel Carol on the island of Hawaii at the Mauna Kea Beach Hotel. His brother Clark was his best man. In October, 2009, Crispin hosted two virtual town halls on Vokle.com. He took questions from fans, did character voices and read his favorite scary story. His sister Cassidy Freeman, stars in Smallville as Tess Mercer, the acting CEO of Luthor Corp. Category:Eureka Seven Category:Voice actors